


Gene's Temptation

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene contemplates one of Sam's finer features</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For the lifein1973 Friday Drabble Challenge, answering prompts "Neck" and "Stroke".

No one had ever bothered him that way – not the Missus, nor pretty Jenny who traded his cherry for hers in the bombed-out factory by the canal before he left for his tour with the Service, nor Tommy, with whom he'd made a similar exchange one dark night in Palestine. He'd had no such urge to stroke, or suck, or mark.

Was it the exposed nape, the tendons jutting out in stark relief, or the bobbing Adam's-apple? What was it about that white column between the stuck-out chin and loudly-patterned lapels of his new D.I. that called to him?


End file.
